


Just take it off already

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [45]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bad date, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Stood Up, VK Drabs, howdy yall it's been a while, protective lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: Drabble #120: Just Take It Off Already / Pairing Order: Fem!RusFem!Ame / Rating: T / Prompt: Amelia comforts Anya
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Female America/Female Russia (Hetalia)
Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/143757
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Just take it off already

The door slammed hard enough to shake the walls of the little apartment, Amelia jumping up in her bed in the living room at the sudden intrusion. When she whipped her head towards the door, all she could see were the trailing ends of Anya's long and beautiful hair as her roommate fled into the bathroom, her crying echoing slightly as she slammed that door, too.

Throwing aside her sheets and her toy, Amelia was instantly on her feet, glad to have a hop and a skip to the bathroom to pull up her pants and panties. "Anya! Oh my god, what happened? Are you okay?" she tried not to shout, rushing to the door and rattling the handle for a moment before getting it open. Anya was bent over the sink, her shoulders shaking and her chest heaving as she scrubbed as hard as she could at her face, her tears and the water flowing together. Amelia gasped and quickly closed the distance between them, putting a comforting hand on Anya's back as she leaned in, trying to see her friend's face. "Babe, what happened? Did he hurt you?"

Anya choked out a sob and shook her head, giving up on her face when it was obvious the coating of make up was water resistant. Amelia turned the water off for her, her worried blue eyes fixated on Anya as she struggled to get her breathing under check. "H-he… Oh, Melya, I was such a fool!" she blurted and then sobbed again, wrapping her arms tightly around Amelia.

"Woah, easy, babe… Come on, let's sit down, right over here, okay?" Amelia encouraged, helping Anya settle on the toilet seat, the woman just sniffling and crying intermittently. Amelia tore off a few sheets of toilet paper and passed it over to her, Anya blowing her nose violently into it. "What happened…?"

"I'm so sorry, Melya," Anya whimpered, not exactly answering her question. "You had done so much for me, t-to make me look even just a little beautiful, I… truly thought that, maybe with your help I could be someone worth wanting... I thought he would like it, that h-he would maybe even want to take me to his home afterwards…"

"Did he do something to you?" Amelia posed the question, her heart hammering as the intensity peaked for her, righteous rage on her friend's behalf filling her whole body. The nerve! Anya had been crushing on this douchebag for months, always gushing about how kind and amazing he was, and when she finally had the guts to ask him on a date-!

"I was waiting so long, I thought maybe he was just running late… When he finally showed up, I s-saw him enter and look at me and… Oh, Melya! I can't bear it!" Anya sobbed again, covering her face. "He looked at me- and laughed! He just laughed at me, Melya! And then he left, just like that… As if I were just a joke to him! Oh, Melya, I was so foolish to think someone as good as him would want me…"

Amelia twitched, her raging thoughts racing faster than she could process them. "Come on, Anya, don't say that…! You looked so gorgeous tonight, and you wore your new dress and shoes and everything! I promise, you're absolutely beautiful! Anybody who thinks otherwise isn't even worth your time or your praise!"

But, unfortunately, Anya just wasn't having it. She sniffled and shook her head, overcome with depression and loneliness. "Please, Melya… just take it off, I feel a fool for getting my hopes up…"

Amelia hesitated and then nodded, getting a makeup wipe before gently cupping Anya's face, clearing away the clumps and the streaks. "That guy doesn't deserve you," she spoke softly, Anya sniffling as she leaned her cheek into Amelia's soft and doting hand. "You're the most beautiful person I know, okay, Anya? And another thing, you're the sweetest, most devoted babe ever, alright? You're beautiful inside _and_ out, and if some asshole only cares about your appearance, then he's nothing more than gum on the sidewalk. Okay?"

Anya whimpered and was quiet for a while, Amelia gently working the products off. "Melya… what if no one finds me attractive enough to date?" her voice was so soft and so tormented that Amelia almost didn't know what to say. She held Anya's face in her hands, her friend's bloodshot and teary eyes looking up at her. "What if I will be alone forever, and everyone else will find happiness in others, before me?"

"You're not going to be alone, I promise, Anya baby," Amelia whispered, leaning in closer. Should she tell her? Would Anya think it was all just to shut her up momentarily? No, maybe this was her chance… "You'll always have me after all, right?"

Anya shook her head sadly, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. "Nyet, not… that's not what I meant… I…I, too, wish to have a lover. Someone to hold me and- and go on dates with me…"

"Yeah," Amelia nodded slowly, inching just a little bit closer. She lifted Anya's chin slightly, and then sealed the distance between them, shutting her eyes as she prayed to make this moment last forever. There she was, kneeling on the bathroom floor with Anya in her hands, their lips pressed together as Anya trembled. Eventually Amelia separated, slowly opening her eyes to the realization that Anya hadn't shoved her aside instantly. She looked up at her, smiling sheepishly at Anya's deep red blush and trembling lips, her lipstick even more smeared now. "If you want, I mean… you have me, babe. I've tried to tell you that for so long, oh man…"

"What?" Anya's breathless, startled expression was so charming, and even after a hard and exhausting cry, somehow Amelia still couldn't see her as anything but beautiful. Amelia leaned in and kissed her again, seizing up and pressing herself closer, separating only a little bit.

"I've always wanted you, Anya… I just never knew what to say! You were always talking about guys and so I thought maybe I should just give up… B-but, if you… if you want, maybe… maybe we can try things out? What do you say, maybe instead of that jerk you can try me on for size? I promise, I'll always be good to you and love you as long as I live… please, Anya?"

Anya blinked at her, slowly coming to her senses. "You… you mean this?" she couldn't help her doubts, but Amelia was more than happy to put them to rest.

"Yes, I mean it. I really, really mean it."

"Melya…" Anya started, and then the trembling edges of her lips started to pull up into a small, tiny smile. "Thank you, I… yes! Yes, I would like you… very much."

**Author's Note:**

> hello y'all I hope you've been doing well


End file.
